Akazukin Fang
by Gadis Yang Hilang
Summary: Fang mulai terasingkan dari kawan-kawannya, tapi kali ini kawan-kawannya yang menjauhi dirinya. Disisi lain, Cha-cha dkk tak sengaja membawa Fang ke dunia sihir dan FANG TAK BISA KEMBALI? kata Seravi? Warning: OOC banget, Hunor, ga taulah, cerita gaje. BACA AJALAH. Ga pintar bikin Summary


_Fang memandang sekelilingnya, tak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak kejadian abangnya datang ke bumi dulu. Ia sekarang sudah lulus,ia dkknya lulus. Sekarang ia sudah SMA. Ia senang, tapi juga sedih disaat bersamaan..._

Akazukin Fang

KESEDIHAN DARI MASA LALU YANG BAHAGIA

Didunia lain, Dunia Sihir.

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi...

"Penyihir keriput, wajah menor, gagak ngenes..."

"APA KAU BILANG SERAVIIIII!?"

Pertengkaran antara si Penyihir No. 1 dan calon istrinya#dicekik Dorothy# di rumah kucing. Untunglah anak-anak asuh mereka#plak terlindung di rumah kecil bekas kandang Riya.

"Nyem..nyem...astaga, tak bisahkah mereka berhenti bertengkar walau sehari saja" ujar Cha-cha, penyihir bertema si kerudung merah.

"Tau, ah, Popi..kamukan bisa Psikokinesis. Bisakah kamu hentikan mereka?" tanya si Anjing Mungil, Riya.

"Sudah pernah kucoba, tapi kayaknya kemarahan terhadap Seravi membuat Dorothy menjadi penyihir terkuat didunia kedua" kata si Naruto rambut pink, Popi.

"Aku malu punya guru seperti Dorothy" ujar si murid Dorothy, Shine.

"Sama" balas Cha-cha.

"Naruto, besar nanti jangan seperti mereka, ya" Popi menasehati adik bayinya tersebut.

 _Baik, kak_ balas Naruto dengan telepati.

"SEEERRAAAAVVVVIIIIIII!" dan disusul sebuah ledakan yang sukses membuat Cha-Cha dkk lari keluar rumah kucing.

"Oh, ya, gimana kalau kita ke loteng rumah guru Seravi?" usul Cha-cha

"Ya, daripada ga ada kerjaan" dan akhirnya mereka pergi kerumah Seravi.

...

Dimensi lain, Bumi

Pulau Rintis

Sudah semester lewat (Soalnya ku SKIP TIME, bukan beberapa menit di dunia sihir sama dengan satu semester di bumi, ya)

Fang terlihat senang, hari ini adalah perkumpulan mereka yang pertama sejak satu semester lewat. Yup, selama satu semester, mereka tak bisa kumpul bareng saking banyaknya tugas Dan sekarang mereka akan kumpul, mumpung liburan.

"Wah, tak sabarnya aku. Nanti aku akan ceritakan semuanya. Hihihi" gumam Fang senang, tapi ia berusaha JAIM.

Tempat perkumpulan mereka kali ini adalah kedai Tok Aba dan BoboiBoy.

"Ah, hai BoboiBoy" sapa Fang pada pemuda bertopi oranye polos. Hiasan petir, gigi dll yang dulu sering disematkan ditopinya sudah dilepas semua.

"Oh, hai, Fang" sapa BoboiBoy sambil tersenyum.

"Yang lain mana? Belum dateng, yah?"

"Belum"

"Oh, ah, aku pesan Ice Chocolate 1, ya"

"Baik"

"Oh, ya, OchoBot dan Tok Aba dimana?"

"Tok Aba menang undian, sekarang mungkin dia ada di pantai di Bali, Indonesia" wah, orang Indonesia bangga, nih.

Fang manggut-manggut.

"Nih, Ice Chocolate-nya"

"Makasih"

Setelah Fang menerima pesanannya, BoboiBoy mengeluarkan sebuah Hp hitam dari saku jaketnya. Salah satu tangannya terlihat mengetik-etik sesuatu.

"Hnn...kamu sedang ngapain BoboiBoy?" tanya Fang yang penasaran.

"Menulis naskah cerita untuk tugas karangan"

"Eh, kamu belum selesai? Aku sudah selesai dari minggu lalu"

"Belum..."

"Wih, enak, ya, punya HP. Canggih. Aku sendiri ga punya"

"Hah, kok bisa?"

"Biaya sekolah, biaya makan, biaya pokok..." dan masih banyak biaya yang Fang ucapkan sampai BoboiBoy malas untuk mendengarnya dan kembali menulis naskah cerita.

"Hai, BoboiBoy, Fang" rupanya kawan-kawan mereka datang sebelum Fang menyelesaikan 'daftar biaya-biaya' yang hampir selesai.

"Hai..."

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya BoboiBoy sambil menyimpan Hp-nya.

"Ice Chocolate 3, lah" seru Ying.

"Oke..."

Setelah pesanan mereka datang...

"Eh, jadi kawan-kawan..." Fang berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Sst...Fang, diamlah" ujar Ying."Aku sedang konsentrasi"

Rupanya si kuncir dua cina tersebut tengah bermain Piano Tiles yang memang membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

"Ah, ya sudahlah, Yaya..."

"Bentar, Fang. Aku lagi menulis jadwal buat semester kedua" Si ketua OSIS kerudung terlihat konsen pada Ipad yang ada digenggamannya.

"Ah, maaf. Gopal..."

"BENTAR, FANG, GUE HAMPIR MENANG, NIH. LAGI PERANG NGELAWAN 'THEBESTAI'" Itu nama User.

"Ah...oke"

Fang terdiam, disitu ia sendiri yang tak mempunyai Hp. Jadi...ia hanya bisa diam.

Tak terasa, (bagi BoboiBoy, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal) kalau sore akan tiba. Ice Chocolate mereka hampir tak disentuh sama sekali oleh mereka kecuali Gooal yang memang sudah habisbdari awal. Punya Fang barusan habis. Fang terdiam, tapi sebenarnya tanpa disadari, tubuhnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca _Kenapa?_

"Kawan-kawan, itu..kalian tahu guru Risa? Guru baru itu" Fang berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, tahu...terus?" jawab Ying yang masih konsen dengan Hp-nya.

Fang sebenarnya tak mau melanjutkannya, tapi..."...guru itu pemalu BANGET...hahaha...masa masuk kelas aja wajahnya sampai ditutupi buku"

Dan tidak dijawab sepatah katapun oleh mereka.

Fang terdiam, ia melihat kearah BoboiBoy yang ada didepannya.

"BoboiBoy..."

"Sebentar Fang, aku masih sibuk" kata BoboiBoy.

"Ying..."

"Diam, aku hampir dapat mahkota"

"Yaya..."

"Aduh...kalau begini malah tabrakan" tidak dengar.

"Gopal..."

"YAY, AKU MENANG!"

Fang hampir ingin menangis, tapi ia berusaha menahannya, karena...

"..kawan-kawan..."

"BISA TUNGGU SEBENTAR TIDAK, FANG!?" bentak BoboiBoy, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal (Gopal sih menggumam) bersamaan.

Fang tersentak, ia tak bisa menahannya.

Tes

Setitik air mata jatuh.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa...padahal kita dulu selalu bersama dan ceria. Tapi sekarang...kenapa, kalian asik sendiri"

"Fang..." BoboiBoy, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal memandang Fang.

"..padahal, aku senang kita bisa kumpul begini seperti dulu..tapi..tapi..." Fang mengangkat kepalanya, ia menangis "KALAU TAHU JADINYA BEGINI, MENDING DULU AKU IKUT ABANGKU SAJA MENINGGALKAN BUMI, MENINGGALKAN KALIAN YANG BAHKAN SUDAH LUPA AKU ADA DISINI! HUWAAA..." Fang berlari meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba. Meninggalkan kawan-kawannya yang hanya terdiam membeku dipenuhi penyesalan yang sudah terlambat.

Fang sampai dirumahnya, ia membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Ia menangis didepan pintu masuk. Kakinya yang dirangkul basah oleh air mata.

"BOBOIBOY, YING, YAYA, GOPAL. KALIAN BODOH!"

Fang sudah tidak peduli akan apa yang mereka pikirkan padanya saat ini. Ia kesal, KESAL!

Ia benci semua orang, dan sekarang ia...

Sebuah message muncul di jam kuasa Fang, Fang berhenti menangis. Message dari Kaizo, abangnya. Tulisannya...

 **Fang, maaf, Abang tak bisa mengunjungimu tahun ini. Atasan abang memberikan Abang tugas lagi. Maaf, ya.**

Fang terdiam "Abang..." tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi "ABANG BODOH, INI SUDAH KELIMA KALINYA. MENDING ABANG MENIKAH SAJA SAMA PEKERJAAN ABANG!"

Fang melepaskan jam kuasanya, dilemparnya jam kuasa tersebut jauh-jauh. Tangisan kembali menggema diruangan itu.

...

Dunia Sihir

Cha-cha dkk terlihat melihat beberapa barang di loteng Seravi.

"Wah, semuanya menarik" seru Riya sambil memakai sebuah topi yang kalau dipakai ia bisa menghilang.

"Hehe, memang buatan penyihir no. 1, soalnya" ujar Shine.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini apaan?" kata Popi sambil memegang sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan kuning.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku lupa" kata Cha-cha.

"Sebaiknya kutaruh sebelum, AH, NARUTO.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Naruto mengambil ramuan tersebut dengan kekuatan Psikokinesisnya.

 _Aku cuma mau main sebentar_

"TAPI ITU BAHAYA!"

Sementara Popi mengejar ramuan tersebut, Cha-cha, Shine, dan Riya terlihat bercermin di kaca pengembali umur.

Tiba-tiba...

PRAAANNNG

"AH...GAWAAAAT!" terdengar teriakan Popi yang pastinya membuat Cha-cha, Riya, dan Shine menoleh kearah si Esper. Ternyata...

"AAAPAAA!? POPI...KAMU MEMECAHKAN BOTOLNYA! KAMU BISA DIBUNUH SERAVI!"

Rupanya botol ramuan tadi pecah disebuah pintu.

CRAAAANNNGG!

Pintu tersebut bersinar terang, membuat Cha-cha dkk silau.

...

Kembali lagi ke Fang

Sementara Fang menangis, tiba-tiba, pintu masuk miliknya bersinar terang. Fang terdiam, ia menoleh.

"Apa yang..HUWAAAA!" dan Fang terhisap kedalam pintu tersebut sebelum bisa berbuat apa-apa

Fang pingsan.

Samr-samar, ia mendengar suara percakapan.

"Hah, darimana anak ini berasal?"

"Mana kutahu?"

"Pe-Pembunuh Bayaran, ya?"

"Popi, jaga bicaramu..."

"Endus, baunya seperti coklat"

Fang berusaha membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis berambut emas berkerudung merah, seekor anjing#dicakarRiya#maksud saya serigala mungil, seorang anak berambut hitam, dan seorang anak berambut pink dengan pipi spiral layaknya Naruto yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang seperrinya merupakan versi kecil sang anak.

"Ah, dia bangun" seru si serigala sebelum berubah menjadi seorang anak berambut biru yang sukses membuat Fang terkejut.

"HUAAA...MANUSIA JADI-JADIAN" teriak Fang sambil bersembunyi di balik sebuah cermin.

"Eh, enak saja. Aku manusia serigala tau"

"Sudahlah, diakan cuma kaget" bela Shine.

Fang masih bersembunyi, dimana dia? Dan, kenapa dia...

"HAH! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU!?" tubuh Fang kembali menjadi tubuh saat ia kelas 3 SD. Kecil, sedikit lebih oendek dari Popi kira-kira. Pakaiannya kedodoran. "Apa yang...?"

Hai, Love balik lagi sama Fanfic baru.

Fang: "Eh, aku jadi tokoh utamanya lagi?"

Love: "Tentu saja, soalnya kamu kalau nangis mirip perempuan, cute, deh"

Fang: "BAKAUTHOR, kenapa lagi-lagi aku di-OOC-in? Akukan gak mungkin nangis sampai seperti itu!"

Love: "Hohohohohoho...biasa, itulah resiko kalau aku membuat fanfic, karakternya aku NISTAIN SEMUA. BUAHAHAHAH!"

Cha-cha: "Maaf semuanya, Love lagi kena virus Dorothy"

Dorothy: "APA KAU BILANG, CHAKO!?"

Cha-cha: "HUA...MAAF, DOROTHY!"

Seravi: "Baiklah, karena Love sedang sakit. Akan saya jelaskan. Bagi yang tak tahu Akazukin Cha-cha, tolong jangan cari informasinya di Mbah Google ataupun Nona Youtube. Karena yang ada disana semuanya adalah versi yang sudah diperbarui"

Elizabeth: "Yang dipakai di fanfic ini adalah yang versi komik, lumayan sulit dicari di internet. Jadi, harus beli komiknya dulu. Tapi karena komik tua, jadi juga sulit ditemukan"

Reader: "Lah, terus gimana?"

Riya: "Yah, coba cari di toko barang bekas"

Seravi: "Karena sudah tahu, jadi jangan banyak komplain kalau fanfic ini bakal banyak bagian yang membingungkan"

Love: "Oh, ya, kalau ada yag bertanya pada fanfic Love yang lainnya mungkin akan update lama. Karena Love mulai kehabisan ide, plus masa sekolah akan dimulai. Jadi, sabar, ya. Oke, sebagai penutupnya...

All: PLEASE REVIEW

Note: Maaf kalau pendek, ya.


End file.
